


Ужасы нашего Дерри

by TheLosersClub2020



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Horror, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLosersClub2020/pseuds/TheLosersClub2020
Summary: Неудачники в летнем лагере травят у костра байки из жизни родного города.
Kudos: 3





	Ужасы нашего Дерри

**Author's Note:**

> Не стихи, а ритмическая проза. Все живы, все люди.

Семь резвых детишек в час после отбоя  
Собрались на Пустоши, чтобы спокойно,  
Без лишней опеки от Роберта Грея,  
До дрожи колен испугаться скорее.

Костёр разгорелся. Смеркается быстро.  
По кругу летят разноцветные искры.  
У Хэнскома Бена рождается строчка  
Про волосы Беверли. «Угли?» Да, точно!

Билл смотрит на Бена — и щёки пылают.  
От ревности? Злости ли?  
«Кто начинает?»

«Учитесь-ка, лузеры», — Ричи прокашлялся.  
По правде сказать, стало каждому страшно.  
Все знают, что ждать от него — Голосов.  
И вот на огонь самый мерзкий пришёл.

И Ричи с акцентом от жителей юга  
Рассказ начинает. Про то, как у друга  
Однажды братишка по имени Джорджи  
Кораблик просил смастерить, и нашёлся  
Так кстати журнальчик у Билли-умельца.  
Страница «Плейбой» хороша для поделки!  
И дальше в их круге ни строчки приличной.  
И шесть голосов в унисон: «Бип-бип, Ричи!»

И он, усмиряя внутри злого гения,  
Страшилку свою продолжает уверенно.  
Как Джорджи спешит под дождём до шлагбаума,  
И как в водосток утянуло кораблик,  
Как Джорджи рванул за ним живо в слезах,  
А там, в водостоке, кааабух! — и глаза.

У Беверли вскрик вырывается громкий.  
И вот уже Бен к ней подался неловко.  
И вот уже Билл к ней подался неловко.  
Столкнулись носами, застыли, а Ричи:

«Здесь Джорджи-малыш распрощается с жизнью!»

Но Билл возмущён: «Не хочу смерти Дж-Джорджи!»  
И Ричи, скривив недовольную рожу, кивает на Стэна,  
Лови, мол, бро, пост.  
А Стэн жмёт плечом: «Значит, Джорджи уполз!»

У Стэна рассказ, как обычно, — про взрослого.  
Унылого клерка из банка, из офиса.  
Зато у него есть свой дом и машина.  
Вполне состоявшийся в жизни мужчина.

Он, кстати, женат. Ричи, не успокоившись:  
«А есть ли у клерка вдобавок любовница?  
Чтоб титьки как дыньки, вот гладишь одну...»  
Стэн машет сердито: «Он любит жену.  
Имея грешок. Клерк — фанат книжек ужасов,  
Возможно, с их автором в детстве был дружен он.

А вот в его мирную взрослую жизнь  
Кошмары ночные в реальность влились.

И в ванную с пивом зайти — целый подвиг:  
Он видит детей разложившихся. В воду  
С весёлыми визгами скачут детишки.  
И плитку, и зеркало пачкают их кишки.

Клерк смотрит в своё отражение.  
Молится. Изломано скорбью вселенской его лицо.  
А в полочке бритва. В ней — острое лезвие.  
Жена кричит снизу, чтоб он не порезался.

Потом, не дождавшись его дольше часа,  
Она поднимается в ванную. Сразу...»  
«Ага, — Ричи долго молчать не пристало. —  
Клерк выбросил бритву. Жена — отсосала».

«Отсос. Как же-как же. Ты думаешь — здорово?»  
У Эдди Каспбрака страшилка готовая.  
Он ёжится, тянется к жару поленьев,  
И заунывно так: «В доме на Нейболт...  
В доме на Нейболт-стрит, доме заброшенном,  
Как-то подросток стал гостем непрошеным.  
Сбежавший от мамы бунтующий юноша  
Ждал там девчонку,  
А та — не пришла.

И он, озадаченный, в праведном гневе  
Собрался пойти в дом к любимой скорее.  
Но тут его ногу схватили и — цепко.  
«К чему нам здесь эта никчёмная девка? —  
Игриво на ушко шепнул ему кто-то,  
Запах вокруг разливая болотный  
И смрадно дыша. Вонью вод, гнилью сточной: —  
Я сам отсосать тебе вовсе не прочь бы».

Со струпьями руки, в крови, в жёлтом гное —  
к лицу паренька. Ну а тот с диким воем шатнулся назад.  
Затрещавшие доски прогнулись под весом его и, неловко  
Взмахнувши руками, он рухнул в подвал.  
Но и там его голос елейный нагнал:  
«Ты ручки себе так обломишь, мой друг,  
Но так уж и быть, сможешь кончить без рук».

«Без рук, — Бевви Марш повторяет, и медленно  
С плеч её катится краешек пледа. —  
А знаете, мальчики, как на окраине  
Дерри  
Хозяин кафешки, а может быть, бара  
Считал, что он, мол, привлекательный малый,  
Умнее, богаче и горячей любого другого в этой дыре?

И вот свои руки с мясистыми пальцами  
Он, крайне уверенный — девочкам нравится,  
Держал на их бёдрах, груди и боках  
Почаще, чем в собственных карманцах.

Одна из сотрудниц на смене ночной  
Его осудила общительность.  
И жаркую, потную босса ладонь  
Она оттолкнула решительно.

И, бросив отрывисто чёткое: «Нет»,  
Сказала ему, что уволится.  
Но босса-красавчика этот ответ  
Едва ли устроил. Он бросился  
Вдогонку.

За шею её обхватил. Швырнул на тюки — с мусором.  
Гниющий, зловонный, но мягкий настил.  
А сверху — сам босс — мёртвым грузом.

И правда ведь — мёртвым, именно так.  
Она поняла.  
Едва его руки — с груди убрала.  
Едва из своих — отпустила тесак.

С тех пор уж девчонки не кляли судьбу.  
К хозяину — строго по делу.  
И руки держал тот теперь при себе  
Пришитыми крепко к телу.

В гробу».

«Поделом!» — Хэнском Бен, багровея от гнева,  
Края теребя здоровенной футболки,  
Садится чуть ближе, чуть ближе к Марш Бевви,  
Бурчит: «Я бы снёс ему, кстати, и голову».

И резко бледнеет, дыхание — с присвистом.  
«Ребята, а помните вы завод Китчнера?  
Там, где в начале двадцатого века  
Полсотни детей превратились в калек?

Про взрыв на Пасхальном сборе яиц.  
Когда все детишки в углы разбрелись,  
Рванул где-то в глотке завода как раз  
Разлившийся спирт. Или сжиженный газ.

Взметнулся столб пламени. Ядерным грибом.  
И все, кто был рядом, — мгновенно погибли.  
Окутан весь город в стон скорби и дым,  
И каждый из выживших — выжил седым.

Так Кролик Пасхальный принёс шоколад,  
И все, кто поел, — отправились в Ад».

«Ой, Стог, дорогой, ты бы мог пострашнее придумать историю.  
Эту-то в Дерри лелеют настолько,  
Что даже включили в учебник истории».

Запнувшись и зыркнув сердито на Ричи,  
Бен Хэнском продолжил: «Все помнят. Отлично!  
Но мало кто в курсе, что Роберт Дохэй,  
Последний из найденных мёртвых детей,  
До сих самых пор не обрётший покоя,  
Расстался навек со своей головою.  
Нашли в ветках яблони голову ту.  
И вот каждый год, как деревья в цвету,  
Приятной и тёплой весенней порой,  
Я вам поклянусь, поклянётся любой,

Любой житель Дерри рискует найти  
На яблоне Бобби Дохэя  
Конечности!  
Ага? Так страшнее?  
Давай, коли смелый, поди отыщи целиком его тело».

«Бывает реальность ужаснее баек...»  
И вот уже шестеро слушают Майка.  
«Отец не читал мне из книжек на сон,  
Про то, что случилось здесь с «Чёрным пятном»,  
Не выдумал он. Приукрасил? Едва ли!  
В пожарище том он и спасся случайно.

Ему повезло — он стоял ближе к двери.  
И выпал на улицу он из лап смерти.  
Рванулся обратно — остались друзья там.  
Дышать не сумел он не воздухом — ядом.

Упал он, мечтая поверить — мерещится  
Толпа в колпаках ку-клукс-клан, и как женщина  
В платье для танцев кипенно-белом  
С цветком в волосах. Сгорела.

Слышал он крики и хруст крепких досок.  
Да уж, ребятки, не так-то и просто  
Дом разломать, что построен любовно  
Десятком парнишек. Чтоб стать для них гробом.

Смотрел он сквозь дым в «черномазое» небо,  
От копоти едкой и звёзд видно не было.  
Зато он увидел, ребят, между нами,  
Громадную птицу. Воздушные шарики.

Она их держала когтистыми лапами.  
А над отцом моим кто-то заплакал.  
Он сел — из последних сил — пепел в горстях,  
И в ужасе понял: не пепел. А прах.

И всех, кто там выжил, допрашивал въедливо  
Местный шериф. Не видели негры ли  
Что-то такое... кхм... кхм... не такое?  
Людей в колпаках? Нет! Значит — дело закроем.

Отец до сих пор видит в Дерри их лица.  
Людей в колпаках. А в кошмарах — и птицу».

Всполох костра нежно лижет поленья.  
К Майку подходит притихшая Беверли.  
Бен. Ричи с Эдди. И Стэнли.  
А Билли их всех обнимает.  
«Я, кажется, вспомнил».

Взгляды к нему обращаются мигом.  
В центре внимания — сказочник Билли.  
Двигайтесь, Гримм, поутихни-ка, Андерсон.  
«Как же мы с вами не поняли сразу?  
Двадцать семь лет мирной жизни у города.  
Но неизбежно настанет и новая  
Веха кошмара.  
Так стало с заводом. Ну а потом, спустя сколько лет?  
Повторилось с «Пятном».

«Расстрел банды Брэдли. Как Бонни и Клайда...»  
У Беверли голос — дрожащая сталь.  
«Серебряный доллар», — и Ричи, сменяя насмешливый тон,  
Поясняет: «Резня».

Всё! Сказочки к чёрту. Включаются скептики.  
Долой посиделку. Урок арифметики.  
Подсчёты ведутся, когда там начало нового цикла,  
Ведь времени мало,  
А им изменять ещё Дерри судьбу.  
...Над Пустошью пулей истошное «Бу!»

Все семеро с воплем вскочили и замерли.  
А из кустов Роберт Грей к ним направился  
С видом довольным — навёл страху знатно.  
«Что ж, малышня, вам пора по кроваткам».

Билл, возмущённый сильнее друзей,  
Вслух говорит, что вожатый — Боб Грей —  
Шутит едва ли смешней Балабола:  
Так себе взрослый. И так себе клоун.

«Клоуны злыми, Уильям, бывают».  
Невозмутимый Боб Грей, усмехаясь,  
И в ностальгии косясь на костёр,  
Шёпотом зычным: «У них есть шатёр  
Вооот такой. Акробаты, хлопушки.  
Много попкорна, из джунглей зверушки.  
Женщины-кошки и женщины-змеи.  
Только в народе, народу виднее,  
Прозвали их шоу великое что-то  
Грубо и гадко. Цирком уродов».

Сверкают глазища с восторженных лиц.  
Ну что ж, подопечные, вы нарвались.  
И сам Роберт Грей с виноватыми вздохами  
Садится к костру. «Расскажу. Чур, недолго!»

Ближе к рассвету вернулись обратно  
Лузеров семь с их любимым вожатым.


End file.
